


Let's Dance Tonight

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masquerade, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Stranger Sex, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: In which Tony and Steve have some quick, wild, secret sex fun.





	Let's Dance Tonight

This thing is ridiculous and, seriously, Pepper will hear about it. As in, Tony will complain for thirty minutes straight as soon as he sees her again, she'll roll her eyes and nod to make him believe she's listening.

He has no idea _why_ she thought it was a good thing for him to be there, but he tends to follow the orders when they're given by Pepper. So there he is.

At a masquerade ball.

 

There are people in every corner of the big ball room of a luxury hotel, costumes in all kind of colors and textures, which at least give Tony something to focus on. Some of these are actually funny they're so bad: a man in the corner is dressed in what might be Dracula, or might be an incredibly old-fashioned and too-short suit, Tony's not completely sure. There's another man who probably aimed to look classy, but failed utterly and looks like a skinny Zorro with a mask that was probably borrowed from a kid and a cape that's already stained by wine. The women are no better: some probably didn't even want to dress up for the masquerade, and just wore a designer dress, coherence be damned. He's pretty sure that one of these young ladies has asked her mother – or maybe even her _grandmother_ – if she could borrow her old wedding dress for the night, complete with gloves that look more yellow than white.

He must admit, though, that some of these costumes are really good. Of course, _his_ own costume is among these ones: Pepper has awful taste in events, but she at least knows what he likes. He's dressed in a very steampunk style: silk white shirt, perfectly tailored, with a burgundy vest complete with gold buttons, and a dark, long jacket. There's a large, dark and flowery cravate tied around his neck to finish the look, but the greatest part is the mask. It covers part of his face only, is dark grey with rusty, yellow parts, with small gears on it to make it more authentic; one of his eyes is covered by wire mesh, which makes it more difficult to stare at people, unfortunately. He kind of regrets the lack of a hat or a cane to be honest, but he'll have to add it on the list for the next time. If there's one, which he sincerely hopes won't be the case.

 

Glass of champagne in hand, he keeps looking at the different people attending, until one  of them catches his eyes.

His costume's simple enough, but still nice, particularly on him. He's wearing a black shirt that looks soft even from how far Tony's standing, and, good point for the man, the shirt's perfectly tailored – which, looking at the size of the man's shoulders, probably wasn't an easy task. The black suit jacket he's wearing fits snugly too, as do the pants – and _damn_ , Tony hopes the man'll turn around at some point for a better angle –, and the white tie and suspenders hanging loosely from the pants are a nice touch. His mask's simple enough, not like Tony's, half white, half black, hiding the top part of his face.

Tony doesn't even really think about it: he gets closer to him and takes a deep breath.

 

''Hello there,'' he greets the man, voice full of confidence. ''Nice costume, looks awesome on you. Do we know each other?''

''Well, _I_ certainly know _you_ , Tony Stark'' the man answers with a small smile. ''But I'm pretty sure you don't know me.''

Well then. ''So, do you have a name?''

''Call me Steve.''

 

Steve. Uh, that suits him. Tony can't remember a man called Steve being discussed in business meetings, though. Which means that _Steve_ has nothing to do with Stark Industries, which also means that the way's free to flirt. _Awesome_.

 

''You there for business duties, Steve? Or just the white knight to a lucky lady who won't get bored tonight?''

''Neither of those, actually. I'm there with a friend, Bucky. Well, I guess you know him as James, he's head of the electronics department.''

''Oh, Barnes? Wait, you call Barnes _Bucky_?''

''Don't tell him I told you that,'' Steve smirks. ''He'd probably kill me, or quit in shame.''

''Yeah no, I don't want to risk losing him, he's great to work with. So, just a friend then?'' he asks innocently.

 

His innocence probably isn't really well acted, because Steve grins at him, eyes twinkling in amusement.

 

''Just a friend, yes, Mister Stark. Do you dance?''

''Are you kidding me? I'm an awesome dancer. But I don't dance with people who call me _Mister Stark_ , it makes me feel old and weak.''

''Okay, well, Tony, would you dance with me, then?''

''Gladly.''

 

The music is _awful_ , an old jazz band that apparently hasn't got the slightest idea of how to entertain a party, but they make do; Steve lets Tony lead, despite his height and general stature, and they swirl around. The dance is innocent enough. Their hands aren't _that_ innocent: Steve's fingers are toying with the little hair on the back of Tony's neck – and he's so sensitive there it's not even funny, he's shivering all over in a matter of minutes – and Tony's hands are barely staying above his co-dancer's belt. He was right about the greatness of this ass, too, it's firm and round, and basically makes him wish to sink his teeth into it.

At this precise moment, he meets James Barnes' eyes, who's looking from the other side of the room, eyebrows raised and a small, sardonic smirk on his lips.

 

''Don't mind him,'' Steve whispers, rolling his eyes. ''He's been watching us from the moment we began to dance. I think he tried to communicate with me for a while, not sure what he tried to say.''

''Well, that look either says _go for it_ , or _please stop_. I guess it's up to you.''

 

Tony sincerely hopes that Steve's not the kind of guy who likes to be courted and taken out on dates, because he sincerely doesn't _want_ to do that tonight. He can be subtle and romantic, of course he can, he's _Tony Stark_ , but right now, he just wants to have some fun.

Luckily for him, Steve seems to be looking for the exact same thing. At least, that's what Tony deduces from the thigh suddenly slipped between his own, gently thrusting against his crotch. He's suddenly wide awake and fighting a strong desire to blush.

 

''Wow there, cowboy,'' he chuckles, slightly nervously. ''Far from me the idea to stop you, but I'm pretty sure I have enough sextapes online right now as it is. Maybe let's go somewhere more… private.''

''Yeah,'' Steve's voice rumbles next to his ear; he takes advantage of the position, and nibbles quite roughly at the delicate skin there, smiling when Tony exhales loudly. ''Just wanted to give Bucky something to look at.''

 

Tony snorts and shakes his head, taking a step back, Steve's right hand clasped in his. He pulls him along, out of the room, in the long corridor leading to the ''backstage'' part of the hotel: kitchen, storage. The last one is a big empty room, used for the storage of the guest's coats. Tony opens the door to this one and gestures for Steve to enter first.

He barely has time to close and lock the door before his back hits the wood almost painfully. Steve is right there in his personal space, hands on each side of Tony's face. He's towering over him like that, and it'd maybe be frightening if it weren't for the grin – a naughty grin, but a totally harmless one.

Tony's opening his mouth to say something, but Steve doesn't let him: their masks clink together when their mouth and tongue meet. It's a kiss filled with lust; there's not much tenderness in it, only heat and desire. Tony's not about to complain, though, far from it. He gives as much as he gets, and it turns to a battle for dominance.

Dirty cheater that Steve is, he wins by rocking his hips once, twice, finally providing the sweet friction that Tony was seeking. He gasps and Steve takes advantage of it, biting at his lower lip, a hand sliding down to the back of his neck possessively.

But Tony's not above some cheating of his own, and his hands migrate to Steve's crotch, palming the bulge in his pants with determination. He enjoys Steve's groan probably more than he should, and he grins, going to work on his belt to get his pants off and his hands on what he's sure is a promise for a lot of fun.

 

''Yeah, c'me on, Tony,'' Steve rasps, impatient.

 

Tony lifts a hand to pull at his mask so he can see better, but the blond grabs his wrist and stops him.

 

''Keep it on. I like it.''

''Hm, kinky. Sure, whatever you want.''

 

Belt finally off and zipper down, he tugs on the dress pants and boxers, leaving them hanging mid-thigh. He can't help but lick his lips when he sees what's waiting for him, feeling Steve's heavy eyes on him.

He takes a deep breath and then goes to work with gusto; in the empty big room, the wet noises he makes are loud and especially dirty, even more so when Steve begins to pant heavily. He uses every little trick he knows, swirls of his tongue and light scrapes with his teeth, trying them out to see what really gets Steve doing. The guy's staying remarkably composed until Tony takes him deep, nose right against his pubic hair; he begins to lose it then, fingers clenching almost painfully around Tony's hair and guiding him where he wants. He's not really gentle, even though he's attentive to Tony's reactions and lets him breathe when he needs it. Truth be told, Tony really, _really_ enjoys it, and the hand that's not wrapped around Steve's cock is teasing himself slowly.

Steve's free hand strokes along his jaw, fingers pushing on the bulge his cock's making in Tony's cheek. His breath is getting heavier and quicker, and Tony smiles inwardly and moans, loudly. The vibrations seem to be another weakness of Steve's: he groans and thrusts forward, taking what he needs.

He thrusts harder, faster, fingers clenching and eyes closing tightly, until, with a last swirl of Tony's tongue, he's coming hard and thick. Tony swallows it as best as he can, but a few drops escape him, painting the corners of his mouth in white. He pulls back with an obscene loud _pop_ and looks up to see Steve grinning at him. His thigh are still shaking, but he doesn't hesitate a second before pulling Tony up and in his arms. He pulls his pants down with an ominous tearing sound and spits in his palm, wrapping it around Tony's cock. Already worked up and hard like a rock, he thrusts forward eagerly into the friction, putting his forehead on Steve's shoulder for some support.

It takes an almost embarrassingly short time for him to come – for his defense, though, the noises Steve was making already had him about two seconds from coming. Steve's hand is incredibly warm, and just on the nice side of rough and calloused. He's got a wicked twist of the wrist, too, which makes Tony moan in about two seconds straight, and has him messing up Steve's hands a couple of minutes later.

 

When they're done, they keep staring at each other like two creeps, until Tony chuckles and looks around.

 

''Shit, I hope we didn't get a stain on a coat. These things aren't cheap.''

 

Steve snorts and shakes his head with a small smile.

 

''You sure are something else, _Mr Stark_. Can't really say I don't enjoy it, though.''

''Oh yeah? Well, I can't really say I didn't like it either. Although I would have enjoyed some more time and maybe a bed, too.''

''Who knows? Maybe there'll be another masquerade ball soon enough.''

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand there we are.  
> I really do not like what I wrote, but whatever, it's too late x)
> 
> Also: this is not safe sex! Please use a condom in real life, that's important.


End file.
